


Блудные руки

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Defiling a Library, M/M, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Публичная мастурбация в общественном месте] Он только что вернулся к тому месту, над которым работал, когда заявился Итачи, и попытался было ввести собранные данные по клеточному росту в сложную на вид таблицу, но тут слегка подпрыгнул оттого, что нечто тёплое и уверенное прошлось по его бедру. Мальчик мельком глянул вниз, чтобы увидеть бледную кожу руки Итачи, ненавязчиво легшей поверх тёмно-синей ткани его форменных брюк.





	Блудные руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idle Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467069) by ursweethearles. 



Саске сидел в библиотеке, в дальнем углу, где, как он знал, никто его не побеспокоит. Перед ним на столе были разложены заметки по последней научной лабораторной работе. Он тщательно следил за порядком во всём, внося данные в отчёт по лабораторной, и в тишине библиотеки раздавался лишь стук клавиш, когда он печатал, стирал набранное и вновь печатал. Мальчик был так сосредоточен на работе, что не услышал приближения своего старшего брата с друзьями, до тех пор пока рука Итачи не зарылась ему в волосы. Он подскочил от неожиданности, и заметки от резкого движения разлетелись по столу. Саске повернулся к брату с тщательно заточенным убийственным взглядом, но Итачи лишь улыбнулся ему почти зловещей улыбкой и рухнул на соседний стул.  
  
— Какого чёрта, ублюдок? Я тут работу закончить пытаюсь. Тебе что, подоставать больше некого? — раздражение в голосе мальчика было нескрываемым и насыщенным, однако Итачи только и продолжал улыбаться.  
  
— Но таких забавных, как ты, больше нет, Отото. И потом, у меня сегодня больше нет уроков, так что занятия получше не придумаешь, правда.  
  
Саске нахмурился, отворачиваясь к своему ноутбуку в попытке найти место, на котором его так грубо прервали. Друзья Итачи мертвым грузом рухнули за стол напротив братьев, Дейдара со звучным хлопком раскинул перед собой журнал, а Сасори просто молча смотрел на Саске. Последнего это всегда нервировало, и он подозревал, что именно поэтому Сасори так и делал. Саске вздохнул, размышляя над тем, как долго Итачи с дружками намерены его отвлекать.  
  
Он только что вернулся к тому месту, над которым работал, когда заявился Итачи, и попытался было ввести собранные данные по клеточному росту в сложную на вид таблицу, но тут слегка подпрыгнул оттого, что нечто тёплое и уверенное прошлось по его бедру. Мальчик мельком глянул вниз, чтобы увидеть бледную кожу руки Итачи, ненавязчиво легшей поверх тёмно-синей ткани его форменных брюк. Он свирепо зыркнул на старшего брата и попытался отодвинуть ногу. В конце-то концов, они тут вообще-то не одни, так что брату нельзя лапать его, где вздумается. Итачи его посыла явно не уловил, и пальцы продолжили движение, нежно массируя напрягшуюся мышцу, скользя вперёд до тех пор, пока кисть руки не накрыла внутреннюю сторону бедра, посередине между коленом и пахом.  
  
Саске закусил губу на прерывистом вздохе удовольствия, когда пальцы Итачи нашарили чувствительный участок кожи в верхней части внутренней поверхности его ляжки. Он задрожал и по изменению в позе брата понял, что тот заметил его реакцию. Итачи в принципе замечал абсолютно всё, таков жизненный факт. Саске попытался вновь сосредоточиться на своей лабораторной, поелозив на стуле в попытке послать старшему брату ещё один сигнал, на сей раз более конкретный: остановись и прекрати. Итачи лишь ухмыльнулся, поворачивая голову к Дейдаре и вставляя что-то в бесцельный разговор, к которому Саске не прислушивался, а теперь и вовсе не воспринимал, разрываясь между блуждающей рукой брата и отчётом, который необходимо было закончить к вечеру.  
  
Саске сцепил зубы, потому как братова кисть так никуда и не убралась, и издал короткий негодующий звук, тихий, но резкий, когда рука продолжила свои изыскания в прежнем темпе, внезапно накрывая его пах. Саске вспыхнул, осознавая, что возбуждён. Это было не хорошо и совсем не желательно, тем более в присутствии стервозных дружков Итачи. И всё же лёгкий массаж был приятен, и Саске, не удержавшись, слегка ему подмахивал, мыча от застёгивающегося на позвоночнике ощущения.  
  
Он почувствовал, как задерживает дыхание, только чтобы затем выдохнуть, после того как рука Итачи отстранилась, хотя, каким именно был этот маленький выдох — разочарованным или облегчённым — понять было сложно. Во всяком случае последующий хриплый вдох безошибочно указывал на потрясение, которое Саске испытал, когда рука Итачи проворно расстегнула ему штаны, медленно, мучительно медленно потянув вниз замок на ширинке.  
  
— Эй Саске, ты там норм себя чувствуешь, хм?  
  
У Саске увеличились глаза, а маков цвет на коже стал ещё насыщеннее. Дейдара заметил, и это было плохо, очень плохо. Итачи рядом ухмылялся, наблюдая за тем, как Саске что-то сбивчиво пробормотал, а потом смолк.  
  
— Наверное, тебе лучше прилечь, братик, а то выглядишь немного... ослабевшим.  
  
Саске мрачно глянул на Итачи, руки у него так и чесались опуститься вниз и отдернуть руку брата с максимальной жестокостью, вот только это точно кто-нибудь бы заметил, поэтому можно было даже не пытаться.  
  
— Я в порядке, Итачи, но мне нужно доделать этот отчёт по лабораторной, — как можно озлобленнее прошипел он и внутренне содрогнулся, когда в ответ удостоился лишь приподнятой брови. Он понял: Итачи не отступит, уже нет. Так что быстро сменил тон на более приветливый, глазами уткнувшись в столешницу перед братом.  
  
Рука Итачи замерла, но лишь до того момента, как Сасори с Дейдарой вернулись к перелистыванию книги по истории искусства, которую достали с задней полки. Саске сжался, когда рука Итачи вновь начала двигаться, пальцы вырисовывали маленькие круги на внутренней стороне бедра, боковая сторона кисти задела полностью твёрдый член сквозь штаны. Тот вопреки всему стал ещё твёрже, а Саске задышал чаще, поверхностнее и быстрее.  
  
Глаза расширились уже до невозможности от ощущения, как проворные пальцы Итачи оказались на пуговице форменных штанов и расстегнули её, потом потянули до самого низа серебряную молнию, и Саске пришлось замаскировать негромкий возглас под кашель. Мальчик схватил было брата за запястье, чтобы остановить, но тот лишь предупреждающе впился ногтями в его ногу, возвращаясь к своему занятию.  
  
Итачи усмехнулся в ответ на сиплый вдох Саске, когда в конце концов полностью обхватил рукой его эрекцию, тёплую и гладкую, вынимая её из брюк через расстёгнутую ширинку. Он пару раз провёл рукой по стволу, фрикции ладони и пальцев по сухой поверхности члена Саске были приятны на ощупь, и старший Учиха увидел, как руки братика с таким ожесточением схватились за столешницу, словно могли сейчас переломить её надвое.  
  
Тогда Итачи приостановился, не разнимая интимного объятия своей руки на его члене, и дал мальчику немного прийти в себя, наблюдая, как тот невпопад нажимает на клавиши в отчаянных стараниях создать хотя бы видимость рабочего процесса. Но Итачи видел капельки пота на его лбу, видел, как чуть заметно подрагивали кисти рук. В каком-то странном смысле его это осчастливило: то, что ему удалось добиться от Саске определённой реакции. Итачи сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем возобновить движения рукой, теперь медленные, мучительно медленные.  
  
Дыхание Саске стало ускоряться от этих движений, и на мгновение глаза его зажмурились, от сосредоточенности зубы чуть пожевали нижнюю губу в попытке не застонать. Итачи воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы покружить большим пальцем по головке его члена, растирая скопившиеся на ней капельки преякулята, делая свои движения более гладкими. Пальцы Саске дрожали, шаря по заметкам и нечаянно сминая бумагу, когда большой палец Итачи вновь огладил головку, рука у его становилась скользкой от преякулята и теперь без труда скользила по отвердевшей плоти.  
  
Затем движения Итачи ускорились, и Саске ощутил, как нутро пронзил укол удовольствия. Он удержал в себе стон, хотя дыхание всё равно участилось. В этот момент мальчик поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Сасори, который смотрел на него с поднятой бровью. Саске только нахмурился, стирая с лица все эмоции и вновь уставляясь в экран компьютера. Он заставил свой затуманенный мозг сфокусироваться на разложенной лабораторной, полузаконченной и находящейся теперь в полной неразберихе. Ничто из этого, однако, не имело смысла и явно не спасало от растущего внутри прилива наслаждения, угрожавшего прорваться и поглотить его в любую секунду.  
  
В этот самый момент Саске не был уверен, что будет хуже: если Итачи оставит его в таком состоянии, возбуждённого и распалённого, в одиночестве посреди библиотеки, или если Саске кончит брату в руку прямо перед его друзьями. А вместе с тем мальчик знал, что выбирать ему особенно не приходится, Итачи сделает этот выбор за него, и Саске никак не сможет на это повлиять.  
  
Но подобные злобные мысли очень скоро вымыло у него из головы, как только Итачи ещё раз провёл большим пальцем по головке, вот только на сей раз не перестал её тереть, с каждой лаской встревоживая её нижнюю часть, посылая искрящиеся разряды вниз по позвоночнику Саске, и мальчик заёрзал на стуле от стремительно усиливающегося напряжения в животе. У него едва было время на то, чтобы зажмурить глаза и закусить губу, и вслед за тем он кончил, голова его инстинктивно откинулась назад, тело попыталось скрючиться от лёгких судорог наслаждения. Вне всяких сомнений, он издал при этом какой-то звук, потому что когда Саске открыл глаза, то и Сасори, и Дейдара глазели на него с молчаливыми усмешками.  
  
Итачи подарил ему последнюю, нежную ласку, после чего убрал руку, но прежде вытер её о бедро Саске с внутренней стороны. Значительность и неловкость ситуации с глухим ударом обрушились мальчику на голову, и он ощутил, как заливается густой краской, собственные руки неуклюже спрятались и попытались по максимуму вытереть сперму.  
  
Тут Итачи встал, жестом призывая друзей последовать своему примеру, и те тоже поднялись, проходя между стеллажей и оставляя на столе раскрытую книгу, со страницы которой на Саске глядел реликт тантрической Индии: Шива и Парвати — если он правильно помнил — соединённые в интимном объятии. Саске хмуро посмотрел снизу вверх на Итачи, всё ещё стоявшего рядом. Поднял руку, чтобы ткнуть ею в старшего брата, открыл рот, чтобы прошипеть что-то, о чём впоследствии обязательно пожалеет. Но запнулся, и опять отчаянно покраснел, когда понял, что палец на выпростанной руке перемазан в собственной сперме.  
  
Итачи вновь ухмыльнулся, наклонился вперёд и обхватил этот палец ртом, высовывая язык, чтобы провести им по костяшкам, и отследил след семени, пока не стёр его. А потом Итачи быстро ушёл, махнув через плечо напрочь онемевшему Саске.   
  
Забавный же выдался денёк.


End file.
